Lipunzel
by Nagi w
Summary: Lin, Tenzin, Kya, Suyin e incluso Bumi fueron niños en algún momento de sus vidas, por raro que nos pueda parecer. Y también jugaron. ¿No te pica la curiosidad por ver una tarde normal y corriente con estos niños?


**Advertencias: oh si. Si, lo he hecho. Parece mentira, pero esto ha salido de mi cabeza directa al papel. Honestamente, nunca creí que escribiría sobre estos dos, aunque la pareja me encanta. Sabiendo siempre que no acabarán juntos, por supuesto. ¿Es un poco cruel? así soy yo. Bueno, disfruta el fic, ya dejo de entretenerte.**

 **PD: Ninguna serie de avatar me pertenece, que yo recuerde. Hago esto por diversión. Ahora sí, puedes disfrutar:**

–Lipunzel, Lipunzel, tu cabello deja caer -la voz de la joven bruja resonó contra la roca fría de aquella torre– Lipunzel, Lipunzel, tu cabello deja caer –su voz esta vez tenía un tono de molestia perfectamente notoria.

Lentamente un cable metálico bajó desde la pequeña ventana situada en la parte más alta de la torre. Ninguna otra entrada permitía acceder a la alcoba de la bella Lipunzel, a la que la hechicera había encerrado años atrás para protegerla. Enrollándose el cable en la cintura tiró de él, dejándole notar que estaba preparada para subir.

Una vez arriba del todo, la mayor dejó la cesta que portaba encima de una mesa y miró irritada a la joven doncella que se encontraba leyendo.

–¿Acaso no me oías, hermosa hija? –se sentó a su lado, aunque la citada Lipunzel no apartó la vista de las negras letras que le susurraban conocimientos como si de secretos se tratara. No se dignó a contestarla, no perdería su valioso tiempo con ella. Bastante que la había obligado a permanecer en esa torre– Si sigues así de orgullosa vendrá el coco a comerte.

–Así acabará mi sufrimiento –fue el único comentario mordaz que le dedicó ese día.

El paso del tiempo es increíble, antes de darse cuenta la noche había llegado y la mujer tuvo que irse, nunca pasaba las noches en la habitación de su hijastra. Ayudada por los hermosos y largos cabellos metálicos de la muchacha pudo bajar y recorrer el camino que la llevaría a su propio hogar, más allá del bosque.

–Lipunzel, Lipunzel, tu cabello deja caer –una voz desganada llegó a sus oídos.

Enseguida se levantó del diván en el que leía y dejó caer el cable de color metálico del que el príncipe se colgó. No pesaba nada por suerte para ella, no tardó ni la mitad de lo que tardaba la bruja en llegar a la cima y entrar por la pequeña y única ventana.

–Por fin -suspiró aliviado, paseando por la pequeña habitación– ¿te importa si me siento en el sofá? –como siempre, la pregunta la formuló por cortesía, a pesar de saber que ella iba a dejarle. Con un gesto de la mano por parte de ella, recibió el permiso y se sentó a meditar.

El silencio se extendió por la pequeña sala. Ella leía y de vez en cuando le dirigía curiosas miradas, aunque rápidamente solía apartar el contacto visual para que él no se diese cuenta. El chico tenía esa cara de concentración profunda, parecía que no abriría los ojos aunque se desatase un terremoto, aunque a ella no podía engañarla. Estaba distraído, ella le distraía, no era nada nuevo.

Tan centrada estaba en observarle a escondidas que no oyó las voces de su desquiciante secuestradora. Sólo fue consciente cuando una chorro de agua impactó contra su cara, confundiendola repentinamente.

Tras la ventana, una chica de 13 años muy molesta les lanzaba miradas de irritación. Se sentó en el marco de la ventana y mojó a su hermano, que fingía no notar su presencia.

–Mira, me parece muy bien que estéis enamoraditos y queráis daros besitos, pero cuando estamos jugando os centrais en el juego, ¿entendido?.

–¡No estoy enamorado de Lin! –replicó el chico, con la cara más roja de lo humanamente posible. Esa era una de las muchas cualidades del maestro de aire.

–¿Cómo iba a gustarme este… este…viejo? –cuando a la chica no le salían palabras, cogía la primera que se le ocurriese. El chico, de 10 años, le sacaba sólo unos meses, los suficientes como para haber nacido en distinto año.

Tan indignaba estaba que dejó de fingir que se preocupaba lo más mínimo por el juego, deshizo la torre de tierra que ella misma había creado y se fue cabreada hacia el bosque. De camino se encontró al guapo veinteañero hermano de Tenzin, que llevaba a la pequeña Suyin de la mano contándole historias tan fantásticas que si no le conociese pensaría que ni él mismo se las creía.

Tomó a Suyin de la mano y se la llevó cabreada, no quería ver a ningún hijo del avatar ni a diez kilómetros de distancia. Se sentó bajo un árbol con la pequeña en su regazo, tratando de calmarse un poco.

–¿Qué te pasa, Lin-Lin?

–Que estoy cansada de jugar –sacó el pequeño libro mojado que se había guardado en el bolsillo antes de huir y trató de secarlo echando arena encima. Sirvió lo suficientemente bien como para poder seguir leyéndolo sin que se deshiciese en sus manos.

–¡Conozco esta letra! –exclamó su hermana, emocionada– es perro –Lin no quiso sacarla de su error, era una palabra que se escribía de forma parecida.

No notó el paso del tiempo, su hermana cayó dormida en su regazo tras estar jugando un rato con las piezas de metal que la mayor llevaba siempre encima. No se le daba mal el metal control en objetos pequeños, aunque apenas podía moverlos un poco o hacer que su superficie temblase. Para tener cuatro años no estaban nada mal esos logros.

–Sabía que estabas aquí –una voz dulce la sobresaltó, no le había oído llegar, como siempre.

–Qué quieres –su respuesta fue tan brusca que ni siquiera parecía una pregunta, era más una demanda para saber por qué tenía que soportarlo después de la discusión que habían tenido.

–Es hora de cenar, mamá nos está haciendo buscarte –se colocó en frente suya, con esa bola de aire bajo él. Patineta de aire, como la llamaba el avatar, uno de esos trucos que tan poco le gustaban a ella– por cierto, siento lo de antes. Quizá fui muy brusco al decirlo, pero mi hermana a veces me pone de los nervios. Si papá me hubiese oído contestar así…

–Eres demasiado blando, ya te lo he dicho –cargó a Suyin en su espalda, agarrandola con algunos de sus cables para evitar que se cayese– yo no lo siento, eres un viejo –el orgullo hablaba por ella, no podía permitirse decir en voz alta que lo sentía. Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía ¿cual era el punto de vocalizarlo?.

Tenzin suspiró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y bajó de la gran bola de aire que se había formado bajo sus pies. Inocentemente agarró la mano de la chica, lo que fue respondido con una mirada interrogativa por parte de ella.

–Está oscuro y como no vamos a volar, mejor que no te pierdas y por si nos encontramos un oso ornitorrinco salvaje –un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas. No es que le gustase su amiga, solo quería…guiarla a casa. Por otra parte, en una pelea de verdad sería ella la que le protegería a él, que se negaba a luchar por las convicciones morales que su padre le había transmitido.

Así, ambos partieron camino a la casa del chico, de la mano.


End file.
